


Nothing to Know, Nothing to Hide

by MyMayura



Series: Throwing Up These Butterflies [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Ficlet, I swear I haven't forgotten the wish, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, One Shot, Outtakes, Secrets, discussions of the wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura
Summary: A brief outtake of Chapter 11. Some of the readers in the Gabenath Book Club server wanted to know how Nathalie would react to Gabriel questioning the wish in later chapters, so I wrote this little ficlet for them!Gabriel tries to figure out what Nathalie's wish could be, and she's more closed off than ever.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Throwing Up These Butterflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, Throwing Up These Butterflies universe - canon and fanworks welcome





	Nothing to Know, Nothing to Hide

🦋

Gabriel stops by Nathalie’s desk when there’s a lull in his work. She really does seem better, though she’s quieter than usual, looking troubled as she stares at her screen.

“Nathalie,” he says softly, startling her. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she sighs, catching her breath. “I wasn’t making much progress, anyway. What do you need, sir?”

“Nothing,” he says, leaning against the wall. “I just wanted to check in.”

“Oh.” She looks down at her hands.

“You’re looking better,” he notes. “I take it the few days off helped?”

“Yes,” she confirms. “They did.” She glances back at her screen. “Sir, I really have to—”

“—I won’t keep you long,” he cuts in. There’s a slight ache in his heart; it feels like it’s been so long since they’ve chatted, and he misses her. But idle conversation will have to wait. There’s a bigger issue at hand. “I just have to ask you something.”

She nods, obediently pushing away from her computer.

“We haven’t discussed it in a while, but I think it’s important that we check in.” He bites his lip. “The wish.”

Nathalie stiffens notably. “W—what about it?”

He stares for a moment. “Well, to begin with, we still don’t know what it is.”

“Of course.” She hunches in her seat, playing with the hem of her dark gray sweater. She shakes her head, sighing. “If only it could all be over with.”

“It can’t be until we figure it out,” he says. “I’ve been turning it over in my mind, but I’m at a loss. There’s only so much that I can — it’s  _ your  _ wish,” he reminds her. “I suppose what I’m saying is I don’t know what to be looking out for.”

Nathalie’s hand rises to her throat, and she looks down for a second before seeming to remember that she no longer has her miraculous. But to Gabriel’s surprise, she seems to relax at this, sinking further into her chair and drawing her knees up. “I couldn’t begin to tell you, sir. I’m just as in the dark as you.”

“I’ve pressed you hard on this, I know,” he concedes. “But Nathalie, there must be something. Anything that you didn’t mention before, or that you’ve noticed recently?”

_ “Sir,”  _ she says sternly. “There is  _ nothing. _ We have exhausted every possible avenue.” Her eyes narrow. “We both know this hasn’t turned out as expected. I truly thought that my wish would be to bring Emilie back. But clearly, it didn’t work out that way.”

Gabriel blinks, wounded by her bluntness. “No, I suppose it didn’t,” he says.

“I wish it had,” she bites. “But apparently there’s no controlling your own ridiculous desires.” She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. “Now is that all? I still have files to sort through for your meeting later this morning.”

The conversation is nagging at him. He knows that it’s off-kilter, but he can’t place why exactly none of Nathalie’s words feel fully truthful. That being said, he realizes that he looks like a complete idiot, hovering by her desk with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “Of course,” he says, retreating back to his own workspace with a million thoughts buzzing in his head.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
